Crónicas de la Última Batalla
by Medeah
Summary: Eventos de BOFA contados desde la perspectiva de Fili y Kili.
1. Chapter 1

Cada capítulo se trata de algún evento de BOFA contado desde la perspectiva de de Fili y Kili, sus pensamientos, emociones, etc.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Crónicas de la Última Batalla**

… _Weep, little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start._

- _Little lion man, Mumford and sons._

**No el mismo. **

Ya todo se había calmado, la noche de terror había terminado y el dragón estaba muerto, ahora cada quien trataba como podía de rearmar su vida. Fili se concentró en empujar la barca, lo hacía con toda la energía que le quedaba, pero apenas cedía, era un bote de hombres, grande y pesado, difícil de maniobrar para tres enanos todavía un poco alterados. Bófur aún estaba blanco como el papel, Oín en completo silencio desde la noche anterior. Él mismo se sentía a punto de dejarse caer al suelo de espaldas y no pararse de ahí hasta que su estómago se dignara a bajar de su garganta. Sonaba tentador, pero tenía miedo de no tener la fuerza para ponerse de pie otra vez. O la confianza.

Llamó a Kili un par de veces, con la voz irritada, el ceño fruncido, pero él no lo oía, no estaba realmente ahí con ellos, no estaba realmente ahí con él. Se volvió a verlo, hablaba con la elfa de los cabellos rojos…

Respiró profundo y decidió no pensar en eso, no por el momento, sólo quería salir de ahí, subir a la barca, terminar el viaje, llegar junto a los otros… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, empujando una vez más la maldita nave para que cayera al agua de una buena vez. Los otros… si es que todavía seguían ahí, si es que no se habían convertido en una pila de cenizas.

"No, ellos debían estar bien", trató de convencerse, obligó a sus pensamientos a volver atrás, desaparecer, se concentró en la tarea que tenía por delante, empujar la barca y subirlos a todos a ella, cruzar el lago, llegar a la montaña, no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para pensar en nada más. Era comprensible, se tranquilizó, no siempre debía escapar del fuego de un demencial dragón la misma noche en la que casi perdía a su hermano, estaba cansado, eso debía ser. Pero no era sólo eso, se daba cuenta, había estado muy cerca de perder a Kili antes, dios sabía lo cerca que había estado ese mocoso otras veces, pero no cómo esa, no así, había visto la muerte en su cara, la vida escapársele del cuerpo, el corazón latiéndole tan, tan despacio… Y él estaba ahí, justo ahí, sin poder hacer nada.

Tuvo que parar un segundo, no pudo evitarlo, las manos comenzaron a temblarle... Se apoyó contra la barca y trató con furia de recuperarse, esa noche lo había mermado, podía sentirlo, no en su cuerpo, pero en su alma. Ya no se sentía tan fuerte como lo era antes, ya no era el mismo.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, mientras su voz rugía el nombre de su hermano una vez más ¿Tanto le alteraba, darse cuenta de que el mundo era más peligroso de lo que había pensado? ¿Había sido tan estúpido como para pensar en que podía zambullirse en la vida de cabeza sin que nada malo le pasara? Sonrió para sí… no, no era eso, peor aún, había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que, sin importar los peligros, nada malo podía pasarle a los que amaba, simplemente porque él estaría ahí para protegerlos. Siempre estuvo tan cierto de eso, tan ridículamente seguro… Ahora ya no lo sabía.

Su hermano por fin llegó junto a él y empujó la barca, innecesariamente porque ya estaba casi en el agua. Trató sin mucho éxito de disimular su completa distracción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se subió. Fili lo observó con detención y no supo si golpearlo o abrazarlo, porque mientras su espíritu amenazaba con desplomarse, los ojos de su hermano brillaban llenos de ilusión al mirar hacia la orilla que dejaban atrás. Pero estaba bien, pensó, estaba todo bien, estaba vivo, estaba bien…

Se permitió descansar un poco mientras navegaban tranquilamente hacía la Montaña, se sentía desgastado y débil, su cuerpo se recuperaría rápido, pero su corazón estaba lleno de temor y de dudas ¿Había valido realmente la pena? Todo eso, todo lo que pasó, a su hermano, a la gente del Lago… Se sentía tan valiente al comenzar, tan seguro de sí mismo, ahora sólo estaba seguro de haber sido un iluso.

Miró hacia el horizonte, hacia la Montaña Solitaria cada vez más cercana, con la esperanza de que Thorin pudiera despejar esa incertidumbre. Esperaba con todo el corazón que así fuera.


	2. Amrâlimê

**Amrâlimê**

Era un sueño y siempre lo supo, nunca pensó en que podía ser nada más. Un sueño que lo hacía inmensamente feliz y lo hacía sentir completo, pero que sabía que no era verdad, no era más que una ilusión. Soñaba sin esperanza y se llenaba de ella al mismo tiempo y jamás había sido tan feliz ni había sonreído tanto en toda su vida. Y ella sonreiría también, en algún momento de su sueño, ella le sonreiría, quieta y etéreamente y luego desaparecería en un manto de luz blanca, fría y eterna y él se quedaría ahí, mirándola alejarse lleno de tristeza e ilusión y desde ese momento, cada vez que mirara las estrellas pensaría en ella y en que algún día volvería a verla y en que ella tomaría su mano y lo llenaría de vida otra vez.

Pero Tauriel no sonrió.

Lo miró, sus ojos llenos de indecisión, de desconcierto, de tribulación. Estaba de pie frente a él, inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, su manto de luz blanca y eterna le esperaba y ella no podía tomarlo, porque no era un sueño, era verdad y todas las fuerzas que tenía no eran suficientes para intentar negarlo.

- Ven conmigo – Le dijo y pensó que ella reiría indulgentemente, pero no. No rio, sus palabras la inquietaron, desataron una tormenta en su interior que no supo cómo controlar, porque no era un sueño, era verdad y estaba asustada.

No era un sueño.

Quería decírselo, sonrió, quería decirle "¿Lo ves?, no es un sueño, es verdad, ven conmigo, yo no tengo miedo" pero ella sí lo tenía, lo que sentía no la hacía feliz, no la llenaba de vida como a él, no la hacía ilusionarse, al contrario, se llenaba de temor e indecisión.

Kili sonrió y se apartó de ella finalmente, su hermano llevaba horas llamándolo y debía volver con él, pero le dejó una promesa, la misma que había hecho a su madre. Y una palabra…

- Amrâlimê – Dijo, mirando a sus ojos. Ella fingió no entender y él volvió a sonreír.

Esperaría, en su sueño él siempre debía esperar, así que esperaría a que ella volviera y tomara su mano y lo llenara de vida otra vez. Esperaría a que ella tuviera el valor para hacerlo.


	3. Decepción

**Decepción**

Una enfermedad. Esas fueron las palabras de Bilbo ni bien los vio llegar, así fue como salió a recibirlos, con una advertencia, Thorin era víctima de una enfermedad, así lo describió y el sólo escuchar esa palabra lo llenó de miedo, se le apretó el corazón.

Kili lo miró confundido, no entendía, esperaba encontrar en su cara su misma incredulidad, pero no fue así. Fili sí sabía, él sí había entendido, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a explicarle, corrió escaleras abajo con un vacío en el estómago, mientras los escuchaba gritar su nombre tratando de detenerlo. No podía ser, no podía ser verdad, no él, tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

Por supuesto que había escuchado de la enfermedad, sabía de la maldición que pendía sobre su familia, sabía lo que había provocado a sus antepasados, había escuchado las historias y todas terminaban en desgracia y locura.

Observó a Thorin, vestido con una rica estola, coronado ya como rey, rodeado de riquezas en un salón oscuro y lúgubre, apenas sobreviviente de la destrucción. Desde donde estaba era sólo un punto oscuro en medio del oro, extraño y lejano. Sintió un escalofrío, era su cara, su semblante y aun así no lograba reconocerlo.

Thorin los vio al llegar, apenas reaccionando, no se sorprendió al verlos, a pesar de que si estaban ahí era por pura suerte, no, eso no, otra cosa lo hacía feliz en ese momento. Se regocijó al señalarles el gran tesoro que había logrado recuperar, lanzó una enorme joya a las manos de Fili y él se quedó observándola un segundo, sin lograr sentir absolutamente nada por ella.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Joyas, tesoros? ¿Es todo? ¿Es esto por lo que vinimos hasta aquí, por lo que ese pueblo de allá abajo y su gente fueron destruidos?" Pensó, pero no tuvo el ánimo suficiente para traducirlo en palabras, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Bajó los escalones que los separaban y entró en el terreno inestable y dorado de la cámara del tesoro, Thorin apenas se volvió a verlo.

El creció sin riquezas ni nobleza, sólo historias, sólo eso, esa montaña de metal no significaba nada para él, no valía nada, ciertamente no valía la vida de tantas personas, el reflejo amarillo comenzaba a revolverle el estómago...

- ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? – Le preguntó en voz baja - ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el pueblo, sabes lo que hizo el Dragón?

No hubo respuesta. Él mismo sólo tuvo conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo cuando estaban en casa de Bardo, se había embarcado en esa aventura tan inocentemente sin darse cuenta de que estaban poniendo en movimiento fuerzas más allá de sus capacidades y lo hacían irresponsablemente ¿Se daba cuenta su tío de lo que había hecho? ¿Estaba dispuesto a pagar por las consecuencias? Comenzaba a despertar, se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, y lo que veía le rompía el corazón.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el pueblo?- Volvió a preguntar en un susurro - ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a esa gente?

Fili esperaba ver al ser compasivo, duro, sí y lleno de resentimientos, pero justo al fin, con el que había crecido, esperaba volver a reconocerlo, pero no estaba ahí, ya no sabía a quién tenía al frente.

- Muertos, espero. – Dijo Thorin al fin – Todos ellos. Así ya no tendrán oportunidad de tratar de despojarnos de lo que nos pertenece sólo a nosotros.

Los ojos de su tío no lograban enfocarlo, bailaban incesantemente alrededor del oro, como si temiera perder de vista alguna moneda. Los brazos de Fili cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo, inertes, la cara desencajada de tristeza. Era verdad entonces, la enfermedad lo había atrapado, no, no podía ser, sus antepasados podían hundirse en ese infierno dorado, pero no él, no Thorin. Lo vio darse la vuelta y comenzar a moverse entre las monedas y los objetos preciosos, sin un objetivo, errante entre el metal, siguiéndolo con la vista como si lo contara.

- Por favor… - Comenzó a decir, pero la voz se le ahogó en garganta, no podía soportarlo, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, apenas si lograba contener las lágrimas.

Su hermano no debía recordarlo, como podría, era apenas un bebé cuando el padre de ambos murió, jamás antes había sentido esa incertidumbre, un terror como ese. Madre estaba sola y él era tan pequeño, tan débil, qué podría hacer, pero entonces había llegado él y sintió que había sido rescatado, que lo habían salvado. Su corazón lo amó desde ese día y para siempre y pensó que siempre estaría ahí, que jamás fallaría, había sido protector, su maestro y sí, a veces también su padre, aun cuando él jamás había querido que lo viera de esa forma.

Y ahora…

Ahí mismo, frente a sus ojos, lo perdía, lo estaba perdiendo, así como perdió a su padre, por segunda vez en su vida era un niño, pequeño, débil y aterrorizado. No pudo obligarse a decir algo, no pudo hacer que su boca hablara, reclamarle a gritos, hacerle ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, que volviera con ellos y que volviera a ser quien se suponía que debía hacer. Debió haber dicho algo, pero no pudo.

En silencio comenzó a retroceder, las monedas sonaron con su nauseabundo tintineo, las gemas arrojaron su repugnante luz sobre su cara, se alejaba, lejos de ese salón frío y lúgubre, viendo cómo su tío se volvía más y más pequeño con cada paso que daba.


End file.
